


Something in the Air

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry is in heat, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Explicit Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Cycle 78. The IPRE Team lands on a brightly colored plane and quickly realizes it's having some sort of effects on the humans in the crew. But Barry seems alright. At least, that's what Lup thinks at first.Or: Barry gets drugged by the atmosphere and ends up in heat.





	Something in the Air

When they first arrived on the world with a turquoise sky and puffy green clouds, Taako took one look at the vibrantly colored foliage and declared that it was garrish and he loved it. Lup laughed and shoved her brother in the arm.

“You would, Koko. Come on, let's go see what all that shit is.”

As the twins ran into the world to explore their new spice options, Merle chased after them.

“Brightly colored plants are usually poisonous! Get back here! No! Don't eat that!”

In the end, none of it was poisonous, however by the time that first exploration was done the team began to realize this plane had some strange effects on their humans.

Magnus had an odd look in his eyes; they seemed hazy and distant. He took a water bottle out onto the deck and started doing pull-ups over the side of the Starblaster, his hands gripping the rails. While that wouldn't have been too out of character for their lone fighter, the fact that they could hear his strained counting long after he passed 100 was fairly odd.

Nothing seemed wrong with Lucretia until the first night fell. One moment, she had been leaning over the rail telling Magnus he was going to hurt himself, and that he should come up for dinner. The next minute, she was staring at the moon with a blush on her cheeks and the same haze in her eyes. She disappeared into her room not long after that and remained scarce, the brief glimpses where she resurfaced on a quest for tea notwithstanding.

So, of course, everyone had their eyes on Barry. They were waiting to see how this odd planet would affect their resident scientist and necromancer. Thus far, he seemed to be the only human unaffected.

* * *

A few weeks after arriving, Taako knocked lightly on the door to Lucretia’s room.

“Luce, you missed breakfast. Again. I've got a tray for you if you-”

The door opened slowly and Taako’s eyes widened. Lucretia was a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept since they'd landed and there was a slightly manic smile plastered on her face.

“Taako. Thank you, Taako. I can't... I haven't...” She tilted her head to the side, seeming to consider her words. “I cannot venture into the light of day for the sun would surely blind me with her radiance, and fair Sehanine has struck me with longing for her form.”

Taako blinked and shoved the tray into Lucretia’s hands. Then he looked around, trying to figure out why Luce was spouting Fantasy Sappho levels of poetic nonsense about the Elven moon goddess. That was when he saw them: dozens upon dozens of paintings of the moon. And not just this plane’s moon, every moon from each of the seventy-eight planes they’d seen.

“Holy shit, Luce. This is the gayest thing I've ever seen. And like, that's coming from me.”

After that, he went straight to Lup. There was something very, very wrong with their humans, and they needed to figure out what was up with Barold before something bad happened.

* * *

For his part, Barry Bluejeans had no idea what this world was doing to him. He was hot, then cold, then flushed, then shaking, and the worst part was that he couldn't think. What he could do was smell and feel. It was like something had turned his senses up to eleven and he couldn’t find the dial.

All of that led to him standing in the shower with it set as cold as it could go, trying to wake up his sluggish mind. Barry always had good self-control. He was proud of that fact. Right now though? Fuck, he barely knew what the concept was. He leaned forward, both hands braced on the wall of the shower while he tried in something akin to desperation to list off all his symptoms and come up with a diagnosis. The warmth in his gut surged again and everything felt tight, constricted. He reached blindly for the shampoo and froze as he opened the bottle. It fell from his fingers and he squeezed his eyes closed. What the fuck was wrong with him? Maybe the scent had overpowered his strangely heightened sense of smell? He sniffed the air experimentally and was rocked back on his feet as a wave of pure lust coursed through his system. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed the bottle he'd dropped, holding it out where he might be able to make out some details without his glasses. This wasn't his, this was Lup’s shampoo. As if in response to merely thinking of her, his cock twitched and a whimper escaped his throat. The cold water was still washing over his back and shoulders, but he felt hot.

Barry grunted, leaning more heavily on his left hand as he shifted. His hand moved down, seemingly unbidden. His vision was oddly clouded, more out of focus than usual, but he didn't notice. His mind was somewhere else. His fingers brushed his erection and it was like electricity shot through his entire body. Barry's head went back and he only barely managed to suppress the groan that fought to escape him. His eyes closed again as Barry closed his hand around his cock. A whimpered “ _fuck”_ escaped his lips with the first stroke.

Never in his life had he been this... this... Fuck. He jerked his hand in short, fast motions, his jaw clenched as he fought the urge to cry out. Not in the shower. He would not get caught jerking off in the communal shower, dammit. He jammed his left hand into his mouth, no longer able to fight the desperate moan that tore through him as he found his release. His hips bucked as his spine arched and he could only hope that no one else in the crew could hear him.

For a moment, Barry just stood and tried to catch his breath. Then he stared down at his own hands in confusion. What the hell was that? Then, he just shook his head and finished up his shower. At least he could think clearly again. Just as he was reaching for the towel, he heard someone pounding on the door.  
  
"Denim Disaster, you almost done in there?" Taako's voice rang clearly through the door. "I'm trying to stage an intervention and Mags needs the shower. He smells like an entire gym."  
  
"Y-yeah, Taako. I’ll, uh, I’ll be out in a minute."

* * *

Lup started to worry about Barry. Not because of anything she'd seen, but more because of what she wasn't seeing. Magnus was obviously falling apart with whatever this place was doing to him. Lucretia was a ghost.

And Barry?

He seemed fine. Maybe a little distracted sometimes, but it was hard to tell with him. His mind was usually spinning on something, so trying to tell this apart from his usual nerd distraction proved difficult, to say the least. Currently, he sat opposite her in the lab with his notes on the light of creation spread out in front of him, but his eyes kept flicking away from them. They were a little hazy, sure, but nothing like Lucretia's. Shit, Luce looked almost like she was high. Barry, on the other hand, just looked like maybe he needed something for his allergies, which was also probably true. Suddenly, he stood, and Lup watched him. Would this be the moment? Was she finally going to find out what was going on with her Bear? He started towards the door of the lab without saying anything, but at the last moment he stopped.  
  
"I'm going to grab a coffee. You want anything?"  
  
He was tense, standing ramrod straight, and she still had no idea how he was being affected. None.  
  
"Yeah, sure, babe. Thanks."

Lup did notice, however, how long it took Barry to come back with the coffee.

* * *

This was absolutely getting worse. They’d been on this plane for almost five months now, and Barry was starting to think he couldn’t keep fighting this... this... whatever it was.

They were standing in the lab now, talking about the best approach to disguising the waves of need that seemed to come off the Light. Lup said something, and he should have been listening, but it was hard to focus on the words instead of just hearing the sound of her voice. Barry tensed up suddenly and the stack of notes he'd been holding fell to the floor.

He could feel that heat swirling in his gut again; his pulse quickened and his breathing felt rushed. The worst part of it was the sudden heightening of his senses. Fuck. It wasn't like he needed that to know that Lup was standing right behind him, not when her presence was always foremost in his mind.  
  
"Bear, are you alright?"  
  
He was shaking. Fuck, he was shaking. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the whimper that escaped him. Then he was all too aware of her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, obedient to her wishes, and looked up at Lup with what he hoped was a normal enough expression. Her eyes widened just slightly and she brushed her fingers across his bright pink cheeks.  
  
"Bear, what's going on?"  
  
"Fuck, Lup, I don't know. I just... I..." His voice was thick, a bit lower than usual. "I can't... I just... _Fuck_ , you smell good."

Lup didn’t entirely know how to respond to that. Then she looked at the way he was chewing his lower lip and rapidly made a decision. Lup grabbed Barry’s arm and tugged him back to his room. She pushed him into the cozy chair they’d crammed in there a few cycles back and closed the door.

“Okay, Bear, what the hell is happening right now?”

Barry was looking up at her like she’d hung the stars in the sky, his eyes hazy and almost unfocused behind his glasses.

“Lup... I... Fuck, Lup, I _need you_. Please...”

He slid out of the chair, on his knees in front of her with a soft lust in his eyes that practically begged her to take him apart there and then. Any other time, and she would have been so fucking into that, but right now? Her mind was racing, trying to find a solution that would work. If this was an effect of the plane, then the best route was to remove Barry from the plane. Well, she had a few options for that.

“Stay right there, Bear. Okay?”

She started to walk towards her pack and glanced back at him. He was sitting stock still right where she’d left him, his eyes on her. On second thought, maybe casting rope trick was a bad idea. Not with the way Barry was watching her. Instead, she went to the wall and placed both hands on it. Slowly, a door formed on the wall and Lup grinned. One demiplane successfully constructed.

“Come on, Barry. Let’s go talk, okay?”

He stood shakily, following after her as she passed through the now open door. He’d only been in the pocket plane for a few seconds when his eyes seemed to clear and he blinked at Lup. Then he sighed.

“I should’ve figured I couldn’t fight it forever.”

“Couldn’t fight what, Bear?”

Lup cupped his face in her hands, looking him over with very real concern. He leaned into that touch and smiled a little.

“It’s been happening almost... almost monthly since we got here. This plane, I mean. I get like... This is going to sound really stupid, Lup, but the only way I can describe it is--uh, it’s like I go into _heat._ ”

Lup tried valiantly for a moment not to laugh, but then she broke and wrapped her arms around him, laughing in spite of herself.

“Oh my gods, Barry, are you having some kind of weird period?”

“Only if those usually come with your brain not working and sexual frustration like you wouldn’t believe.”

His tone was almost a growl at Lup looked at him, surprised.

“Shit, have you been dealing with this on your own for _five_ months?”

She kissed him lightly and slid her arms around his neck.

“I mean, yeah? I didn’t think it was you know... as bad as what was going on for everyone else, so I just wouldn’t bother anyone with it. I can uh...” He blushed just slightly. “I can handle it pretty alright as long as I get to the shower after it starts.”

That startled a little laugh out of her and her response was lightly teasing.

“I bet you’re handling it just fine.” She paused then, pulling back so she could really look at him. “Do you want help, Bear? Because I am so down for helping, if you want.”

He hesitated for a moment.

“Babe, I... I mean, the way it works I don’t... have control so much? And I don’t want to like...”

She chewed her lower lip, considering.

“I mean, what if I was in control? And I don’t think we need to worry too much. I saw how excited you got when you thought I was going for the rope.”

He blushed a bit brighter, but he was smiling now.

“That’d work, Lup. That would definitely work.”

Her eyes lit up then as realization dawned on her.

“Holy shit, we get like...seven more months of this. I am going to fuck you silly, Barry Bluejeans, and it is going to be _amazing._ ”

As they walked back towards the mouth of the demiplane, Barry reached for Lup’s hand.

“You know I’m not going to be able to tell you to stop, right? I mean, I don’t think I would want to, but...”

Lup squeezed his hand gently.

“I know your signs, Bear. I’ve got you.”

* * *

Lup pushed Barry down onto the bed and waited, watching to see if maybe their quick trip out of the plane had stopped the effect for this month.

He took a few breaths and his pulse began to hammer in his ears. If anything, the brief escape caused the fire in him to redouble its efforts. He sat up, mouth just slightly open and eyes full of desire.

Lup grinned. She loved seeing that look on his face. At the same time, she didn’t want this to be over too fast. That would be no fun for either of them. The last thing she did before sitting on the edge of Barry’s bed was cast a silencing spell on the edges of the room. Not that she cared, but she didn’t want Taako complaining later, and Barry would probably be embarrassed when he was thinking clearly again. Then she felt Barry’s hands on her shoulders, rubbing the sore muscles there. His lips brushed her neck and she leaned back into his touch. Then she reached back to run her fingers through his messy hair.

“Now, now, Bear, I thought we agreed that I was in charge.”

He murmured something against her skin in a low growl she couldn’t quite understand. The only part she caught was her name, intoned like a prayer. His hands slid down her back and Lup turned, catching him by surprise as their lips met and she pushed him down onto the blankets. She pinned his hands above his head, head tilted to the side as she smiled down at him, using her hips to pin him down.

“Lup... Lup, please, fuck.... Please?”

His tones were already ragged, already desperate, and the erection in his jeans was unmistakable as he tried to move his hips against hers.

“Holy shit, Barry.”

She unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them slowly, watching the look on his face. His lower lip quivered for a moment before he let out a completely unrestrained moan when she brushed his fingers a bit further down.

“Lup, fuck, babe, please. I need... I need you... Please, please let me.... Please?”

Lup leaned in and kissed him, pulling his jeans and boxers down off his hips all at once. His next moan was muffled by her lips as Lup teased her fingers along the length of his shaft. Fuck, he was hard.

“I don’t think you’re gonna last all that long.”

Her tone teased lightly, even as she took him in one hand and gave one good, long stroke of his cock. His head rolled back with another guttural moan that rocked Lup to her core. Then he met her eyes.

“I can... for you.”

Well fuck, if that wasn’t the sexiest damn thing he could say right now? Lup released his hands, shifting so she was kneeling between his legs. He started to move to follow her when she leaned in and licked a stripe up his length.

“Stay right there, Barry. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes.”

He choked the word out, his fingers clenched tight in the blankets. She traced a light kiss on his hip.

“Good boy.”

Her fingers encircled the base of his cock as she took it into her mouth. His back arched and his hips bucked, driving his cock further into her mouth. She pulled back just slightly to swirl her tongue around his tip. Barry whined, one arm over his face.

“Lup... I need... f-fuck. I need... Can I--can I touch you? Please?”

Lup stopped, her eyes wide.

“Holy shit, Bear. Yes, yes you can.”

Then she sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head. Barry sat up, wrapping his arms around Lup. Her bra came off with a quick motion of his thumb and finger, only to be tossed across the room.

“Beautiful...”

He mumbled it, his lips against her collarbone. He cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her nipples. Lup whimpered, leaning into his touch.

“Barry...”

Then she tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off over his head. He covered her skin with meandering kisses, wiggling against her efforts to strip him. She laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

“Take your damn shirt off, Barold.”

He scrambled to obey, the cotton shirt hitting the floor. Some distant part of Lup’s mind concluded that one of the side effects of this seemed to be a heightened obedience. That could certainly be...dangerous. She would make a note of that for later. Right now, she was very much more interested in focusing on Barry’s hands on her stomach. He leaned in to kiss her as he untied her pants, tugging slightly when the ties wouldn’t come immediately. She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing the few new scars he’d collected that year. They would be gone again in a few months, but she always found that fascinating. She constantly used the changing patterns of his skin as an excuse to get her hands on him. Then Lup pushed him back down onto the mattress and wiggled the rest of the way out of her pants. He smiled at her, his fingers tracing the band of her panties.

“Want me out of these, Bear?”

“Fuck yes.”

His voice was low growl deep in his throat, and his hand dropped to her thigh, tracing idle patterns there. She leaned into kiss her way down his chest, wiggling her panties off. She gasped with surprise and pleasure as Barry ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh and gently caressed her.

“So fucking hot, babe...”

His fingers found her clit and Lup arched her back, pushing herself further against his hand. Fuck, he was so much more aggressive than usual, his movements hard and fast, but Lup was not complaining. He slid two fingers inside her, and a lustful moan tore out of Lup’s throat. She could feel the way he curved his fingers into her, almost beckoning her orgasm. She rocked her hips against his thrusts, keening as he added a third finger.

“Bear... Barry... F-fuck.”

Lup’s voice cracked, and she moaned out his name. She left long, ragged scratches down his chest as her hips bucked and groped for purchase on him as an orgasm crashed down around her. Barry grinned up at her, looking so fucking smug in that moment, and Lup couldn’t fucking wait to ride him into the mattress.

“Lup, that was... that was... Can I...?”

She leaned down and kissed him hard.

“Yes, yes you can.”

His hands settled on her hips, guiding her down onto his cock. Lup moaned as he slid into her. For a long moment, they just stayed like that. Then, Lup rolled her hips against his and listened as his desperate whimpers transformed into a half-moaned chant of her name. His hands were hard on her hips, holding her against him as they both moved together. The constant chant suddenly pitched up as he screamed her name, his back arching as the steady movement of his hips turned erratic.

Lup collapsed against him, panting and boneless with pleasure. He rested one hand on the small of her back and smiled sleepily. They stayed like that for a long moment, neither wanting to move or break the silence. Then, Lup shifted just slightly to kiss his jaw.

“So, we get to do this again next month?”


End file.
